


Day 5: Travel

by Nightmares_and_Daydreams



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bait is probably sleeping, Camping, Ezran is Wise and Mature, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marshmallows, Soren is a Rayllum Fanboy, Third Wheels, Through the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmares_and_Daydreams/pseuds/Nightmares_and_Daydreams
Summary: En route to the Moon Nexus, Callum, Ezran, Rayla and Soren roast marshmallows.I do not own TDP.
Relationships: Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854595
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Day 5: Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020. Also posted on Wattpad under NattyMalec and Tumblr at heroesandmasterminds.

If you asked Rayla a year ago what she thought her life would be like, most of her current situation would be the last thing she came up with.

Then again, even when she was travelling with Callum and Ezran from Katolis to Xadia, she wouldn’t have expected they’d be sitting roasting marshmallows with Soren. He was a master at it, and Callum and Ezran weren’t far behind. Actually, the marshmallows had been Soren’s idea in the first place. He said that even if they were only travelling to the Moon Nexus, which would require one night of camping, it would be criminal not to have smores.

‘And,’ he said, ‘I’m a Crownguard, so fighting crime is my duty.’

That was how Rayla had found herself sitting between Callum and Soren, who were engaged in a race to toast their marshmallow first (preferably without setting them on fire), while she turned hers this way and that, trying to copy Ezran, who was taking his time with his.

‘I won! Yes!’ Callum yelled from beside her.

‘Nooooooooo!’ cried Soren. ‘I’ll get you next time! Best of three?’

‘Just a sec,’ said Callum. He turned to her. ‘Hey, you good?’

‘It won’t work,’ frowned Rayla.

‘You’re not putting it far enough in, so the heat can’t really get to it,’ said Callum. He put his hand over hers and guided her. They both ignored Soren cooing in the background. _Finally_ , her marshmallow began to toast like the others and she grinned triumphantly.

‘You got it, Rayla!’ Ezran cheered. ‘Way to go!’

‘Thanks,’ she said to Callum.

‘Anytime. Maybe I can teach you to do it yourself next time we go on a trip.’

‘I can’t wait,’ she replied, smiling.p

‘You guys are _so cute_!’ said Soren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
